He Don't Know
by calitabbyangel
Summary: Jason and Sam are engaged. Jason happens to start cheating on Sam with another woman…can we all guess who that woman is? Well, Sam's not going to sit back and just cry about it. MAJOR LIZ BASHING!


Title: He Don't Know

Rating: PG 13 (Language)

Summary: Jason and Sam are engaged. Jason happens to start cheating on Sam with another woman…can we all guess who that woman is? Say it with me: Lizzie Boredom!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters…I just borrowed them for a while

A/N: Please don't hate me lol. I just love this song and right now, the whole Jiz thing is so stupid. Plus I didn't like how Sam just sat back and took all of the shit about Jiz sleeping together while everyone flipped out on her about Ric. So…this is my own fun here. lol. The song is 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood.

'Fucking Bastard' Sam McCall thought to herself, seething with anger.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sam had just come home from a very long day of work at the Port Charles Police Station. Everything that could go wrong went wrong. At this moment, she didn't even know why she stayed there. _

_Her thoughts quickly changed direction when she realized that her Fiancé, Jason Morgan wasn't home. 'Probably at Jake's again' she thought. He'd been spending a lot of time at Jake's recently, his reasoning, well, he needed to talk to Coleman, the owner of Jake's, about some trouble down at his establishment._

_Sam smiled, she'd make her way down to Jake's and surprise Jason. Quickly, she ran up the stairs to change out of her work clothes, and into her 'Fun' ones._

_The petite brunette walked to the bar since it was only a couple blocks away and the weather was beautiful. She smiled at a guy who watched her walk by in her white t-shirt, leather pants and black stilettos. Her hair curled around her shoulders and her make up was light, a little bit of gray eye shadow and a tad of blush._

_When she reached the door, she went to open it only to see her supposed fiancé kissing some light brunette woman. And it wasn't just a simple, short kiss. No, it was a full out, make out kind of kiss. Sam wanted to barge right into the bar and slap Jason right across the face and tell him what a low life ass hole he was, but she didn't. Instead, she got an even better idea._

_End Flashback_

So, that's how she reached this point. Sam was going to show him exactly how she felt. He was going to wish he'd never fucked her over.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... _

She knew Elizabeth Webber, the woman Jason had been practically jumping right there in the middle of the bar. She was a preppy little bitch. Elizabeth was every woman's worst nightmare. The bitch thought she was God's gift to the world, smart, gorgeous and practically perfect. 'Yeah Right' Sam's mind screamed. The whore was anything but.

As she reached the Penthouse's parking garage, a baseball bat in hand, she looked around to make sure no one saw her. Putting a baseball cap on and then some dark sunglasses, Sam made her way to Jason's 2007 Infiniti SUV.__

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...   
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  


As soon as she reached his vehicle, Sam began to bash the baseball bat into the side of the SUV, as hard as she can, leaving deep dents in the automobile. Once she was satisfied with that, she took the bat to the windshield and the back window, carefully opening the door, the young woman climbed in and pulled out the sharp knife she had in her back pocket. Smiling, Sam began to literally slice her name into Jason's leather seats. After that was thru, she jumped out of the SUV and once again took her bat to the vehicle. Busting the windows, bashing the headlights and brake lights and finally took the knife to the four tires.

_  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

Satisfied with her work, Sam picked up the bat and walked away from the mess she made. Not once looking back. She ditched her cap and sunglasses in the garbage can as she walked to the penthouse.

_  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"   
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get a lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...   
oh, And he don't know... oh-------- _

She let herself back into the place she used to call home and went up to the bedroom, pulling out a suitcase she began to pack her clothes and other accessories. No tears came to her eyes as she did this, if one was to look into her eyes, the only thing they'd see is satisfaction of a job well done. The bastard thought he could get away with cheating on her, yeah right!__

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. 

Sam carried her suitcase downstairs and looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. That's when she noticed the picture on the fireplace mantle. It was a photo of the both of them, back when Jason had first proposed to her. For the first time, tears began to fill her eyes. Blinking them away quickly, she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the picture. Holding it in one hand, and her suitcase in the other, she left.

_  
I might of saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

Oh, you know it won't be on me!  


She had one more stop to make before she left. Sam could only think to herself: Once a cheater, always a cheater. But this wouldn't stop her from doing this one final thing.

_  
Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
_

As Sam pulled her car into the parking lot of Jake's, she noticed Jason and Elizabeth standing on the side of the building. Immediately, she jumped out of the car and walked until she was about five feet in front of the two, neither one of them noticing her. She held the picture and picture frame in her hand, looking at it one last time, she threw it, so it just barely missed hitting Jason directly in the head. Without waiting to see what happened, Sam ran back to her car and climbed back in. Just when she was about to pull out of the lot, she watched as Jason picked up the picture that was mixed with the shards of glass from the frame. She looked into her rearview mirror to see him looking directly at her car; that gave her one last idea.

Sam slowed down a little, rolled down her window and stuck her hand out of it, giving him the finger, she then yelled out, "You're a mother fucker Jason Morgan!"

Laughing, she pulled her hand in, rolled her window back up and put her foot on the gas. She was more than ready to leave now.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...


End file.
